The New Guy
by Jax Darius Striker
Summary: Theres a new guy in town who by chance meets the titans showing some combat skill in the process, but it seems hes got a few secrets could this spell doom or friendship for the titans? [rated Mature for language, recommended 18 and up
1. Chapter1:The fun Begin

**The New Guy**

**By: Jax Darius Striker**

**(Just some stuff I need to get out of the way)**

**Teen Titans is not mine it belongs to marvel yeah…Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans. However the Character Jax Darius Striker is my own and I would thank others not to use this character without my express Permission, if you wish to ask for permission you can contact me at Normally I wont say no, in fact so long as you stay true to the character as I have designed him quite frankly I don't care but still ask please…now that we have that settled lets get on with the story **

**The new guy: **

**Chapter 1: the fun begins**

"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled as the Teen Titans once again battle Johnny Rancid. Rancid threw a table knocking Beast Boy into Cyborg and knocked them both down Raven began to say her classic spell but didn't even get done saying Azarath when Rancid grabbed her leg and flung her into a wall. Robin and Starfire attacked next this time successfully, hitting him square in the chest with some star bolts and a swift kick to the gut. Rancid stumbled back after the attack and in doing so he flipped a table with a pizza on it to the ground. The young man sitting at the table stood up and looked down at the pizza, " I was going to eat that…you should say sorry…." he kneeled down picking up the pizza pan, rancid looked at the man briefly then punched him in the face. The man turned his head to the side but otherwise didn't move. He turned his head back his eyes narrowing, "that wasn't very nice, you should…" rancid cut him off by throwing another punch but this time the man held the pizza pan up so rancid punched it instead. He shook his head and dropped the pan then sighed, "If you try that again I'll have to hurt you…." Rancid threw another punch, the man turned to the side and leaned back dodging the hit then wrapped his arms around Rancid's and turned putting his back into Rancid's chest and bending forward throwing Rancid over his shoulder and into a brick wall knocking Rancid out and cracking the wall. He winced, "opps…too much power…heh…" the man shrugged and looked back at his ruined pizza sighing, "man I was hungry too…oh well, no sense crying of spilt milk…or pizza in this case" He chuckled some and turned to find Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy staring at him. He blinked and looked at them for a moment "what? He attacked me first, self defense…." Robin walked toward him and held out his hand saying, "actually good work, I'm Robin…" he blinked and reached out shaking his hand, "man your parents named you after a bird…tough break…." Beast boy broke out laughing as robin calming spoke again, "no that's not my real name is my alias as a crime fighter…" he raised an eyebrow and nodded some, "oh I see…so um…. Who are you guy exactly?" they all exchanged glances then robin spoke, "We're the Teen Titans" he pointed at Starfire saying, "this is Starfire, we all just call her star for short" he pointed to Cyborg, "That is Cyborg we call him cy sometimes for short" he then pointed to beast boy, "that's Beast boy, we mostly call him BB" lastly he pointed to Raven who was already in the T-car waiting to leave, "and last but not least that's Raven…. Just call her Raven…." he nodded slowly, "mhm, ok…. Well I'll just be going now…." he began to turn away when robin grabbed his shoulder, "Hey hold on a sec, I was wondering if you'd perhaps like join us, you certainly have the skills…" he shook his head some, " nah, I'm not that good really just a few moves here and there…. Besides I don't have any powers…." Robin chuckled some, "neither do I, come on, just give it a shot?" Starfire floated over and grabbed his hands shaking them saying, "oh please you must! We like new friends, with the sharing of the secrets, and the feast of rejoicing!" he blinks some and looked around at everyone and sighed, "ok I'll give it a shot, but don't expect much…" Robin smiled, as did everyone else, excluding raven of course. Robin nodded some and took star fires hand, " me and star will fly back the rest of you can just ride back in the T-car…" cy and bb nodded and head toward the car, after a moment the man followed. Bb turned around walking, " so what is your name anyways?" he chuckled some, " oh yeah forgot to tell you guys…. My name is Jax Darius Striker, Just call me Jax…." bb nodded and got into the car behind the drivers seat meanwhile Jax got in the other side. Raven looked at him briefly then looked forward again without a word.

They drove back to the tower and got out of the car, Raven of course went straight to her room while bb and cy began playing games. Jax watched them for a few minutes then robin came out and went over to him, "hey, follow me, I'll show you to your room…I'm sorry I forgot to get your name…." Jax chuckled some, "Jax, my name is Jax…" robin nodded some, " ok Jax, follow me…we'll only give you a spare room for now, once you pass the field exam you can get an official room…" Jax nodded and followed him as he lead him to one of the small spare rooms, it was bare aside from an alarm clock a bed and a monitor on the wall beside the door. Jax went in and robin left, Jax laid back on his bed for a moment then sat up taking off his black jacket and smoothing out his gray t-shirt and black baggy cargo pants then laying back again his dirty blond hair shifted somewhat as his dark green eyes moved about the room, the bed was a little small for him seeing as how he was 6 feet tall but it didn't bother him at all. He closed his eyes briefly but was awaken shortly afterwards by a soft but firm knock on the door. He sighed softly and sat up saying, "who is it?" there was a pause then in a flat monotone voice came in reply, "its Raven…Robin wants me to go over the field test with you and give you a tour of the tower…." he could hear a hint of annoyance in her voice. He sighed some and stood up grabbing his coat and putting it on then opening the door, "ok…. Lead the way Rea…" she stood there for a moment then turned and started walking, "don't call me Rea, BB and Cy call me Rea cause their my friend you are not my friend…" he shook his head some and followed after her as she showed him all the main rooms such as the living room, the gym as well as where everyone's rooms were. Finally after the tour was done she led him outside to the training grounds. Jax looked around briefly then walked over to the white starting line as Raven went to the control panel and said, "I'm going to put you through a basic training run, just get as far as you can…." Jax nodded and waited until the light turned green then began running toward the finish line, the first obstacle were flying disc, at first Jax tried dodging them but they just came back each time no matter how much her evaded them. He smirked and crouched waiting then as a disc sped toward him he leapt into the air and landed atop the disc, he saw the other three discs approaching from several sides at the last second he jumped off the disc to the ground rolling as he hit the ground just as the disc hit each other and blew up. He didn't have time to rest however as the laser cannons raised and began firing, he ran forward jumping from side to side dodging the beams then finally jumped kicking one of the cannons to the side causing it to shoot two others then he leapt into the air and spun around kicking the last cannon and literally kicked it so hard the head of the cannon ripped from its place. He didn't stop for a moment as the last obstacle rose up, massive walls rose up on all sides and began closing in on him, but once again he didn't stop for a second he began jumping between the wall until he reached the top then jumped and landed on the finish line. He turned to find Raven looking at him with an arched eyebrow but before she could say anything Robin spoke up from where he had walked up behind her, "that was impressive, where did you learn stuff like that?" Jax chuckled a bit and replied, "a little a little there, ya know, you learn to survive however you can…" Robin nodded some and went over to him offering him a handshake saying, "well pending a field performance and a back ground check you're a titan as far as I'm concerned, welcome to the team…" Jax nodded some and shook his hand, "um thanks…." he looked over to find Raven was gone but his thought were interrupted by robin, "come on I'll show you to your room" Jax nodded and followed him back into the tower then to his new room which was empty aside from a bed, a desk and dresser, he saw his backpack on the bed and assumed someone had moved it for him. He turned to Robin and shook his hand after which Robin left. Jax went into his new room and went to his backpack taking out his lap top and setting it on the desk plugging it up then hooking up his internet afterwards her went to his bag and took out some books setting them beside his computer then taking out some other various herbs, candles, shells, gems and an large glass jar of sea salt he hid those in the bottle drawer of his dresser after unpacking his few cloths. Afterwards her went to his bed and laid down sighing, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter2:bonds forming

**The New Guy**

**By: Jax Darius Striker**

**(Just some stuff I need to get out of the way)**

**Teen Titans is not mine it belongs to marvel yeah…Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans. However the Character Jax Darius Striker is my own and I would thank others not to use this character without my express Permission, if you wish to ask for permission you can contact me at Normally I wont say no, in fact so long as you stay true to the character as I have designed him quite frankly I don't care but still ask please…now that we have that settled lets get on with the story **

**The new guy: **

**Chapter 1: the fun begins**

**Chapter 2: bonds forming**

****

Jax awoke the next morning at five am, he sat up rubbing the back of his neck and yawning. He got up and slowly made his away to the living room opening the massive bay window and stretching some taking off his coat he began doing a form of Tie-chi. He closed his eyes and moved with an almost inhuman grace, swiftly moving in a flowing motion. After about 15 minutes he opened his eyes to find Robin, Raven, BB, Cy and Starfire staring at him. He looked around briefly and scratched the back of his head, "heh sorry I like to warm up in an open space and in direct sun light…." Robin raised an eyebrow, "um its no problem its just…well to be honest I've never seen a style like that, and since BB came and woke us all up we all decided to take a look at what he described as some freaking weird dance…" Jax chuckled some but stopped as he saw Raven heading toward the door. He raised an eyebrow, "Hey Raven Where you going? Why don't you stay and hang out" he smiled warmly but Raven look at him with a flat expression and replied in her classic monotone, "I have to meditate…" and with that she turned and left. Jax sigh some and shook his head but was interrupted by BB slapping him on the back saying, "dude don't bother, Rea…well lets just leave at don't bother trust me…now lets make some Pancakes!" Jax chuckled some and went to the kitchen area smirking some, " oh you want pancakes, well let me show you a little trick…" Jax began mixing up some pancake batter with the assistance of BB but when bb was about to get out a frying pan Jax shook his head and smirked saying, "nah, give me the biggest round cake pan you have…." BB looked at him confused but did as he asked. Jax poured the batter into the cake pan and put in the oven on his lowest temp then waited till it cooked through all the away and took it out dumping the huge pancake onto a plate then smirking for a moment he said, " I'll be right back don't touch it yet…." he left and came back with a Katana (a Samurai sword) he smirk and set out five plates then tossed then giant pancake up and quickly slashed it with his sword almost too quickly to be seen then an even piece of pancake landed on each plate, Starfire, robin, cy and bb clapped some, Jax bowed some then smiled saying, "eat up" he picked up one plate and walked toward the door. Robin looked at him and said, "where ya going?" Jax turned and smiled saying, "gotta go take Raven hers." before anyone else could say anything he left walking to Raven's room. When he got to he door he stood there for a moment the knocked, after a few moments the door slid open a bit and two violet eyes peered out at him as Raven said, "what do you want?" Jax stood there for a moment captured in her eyes then blinked and shook his head some saying, "um, well I figured since you don't like to leave your room I'd bring your breakfast to you…" he held up the plate and smiled a little adding, "oh and I made them not BB so no worries…" she looked at the large pancake for a moment then opened the door more and took the plate looking up at him from beneath her hood and said, "..thank you…" she then shut the door. Jax stood there for a moment then sighed and put his hand in his pockets as he walked away. He went up to the roof and stood on the edge of the tower looking out over the bay as the rising sun's light cascaded over the crystal blue water. He stood there for a moment closing his eyes when suddenly a monotone voice spoke from behind him, "You're a very hard person to figure out…" He turned to find himself almost face to face with Raven. He cleared his throat as she stared into his eyes and spoke again, "first you come off as this normal guy who likes to keep things simple, then you show these powerful fighting styles, then you practice tie-chi by the rising sun light just like monks do, then you act all goofy and make huge pancakes and you bring me one but without pressing to hang out like BB…..its almost like you know exactly how to get on everyone's good side, but you barely know any of us, in fact you didn't even know what the Teen Titans were until yesterday yet you seem so calm when most people would be nervous….even now your barely an inch and a half from me but your just calm, no panic or nervousness, what I want to know is why?…" Jax shifted his feet some and spoke, "I don't know. I just am….its just something that comes natural to me…um could you maybe back up some?" she moved closed her eyes locked with his as her body brushed against his some he swallowed hard staring back into her eyes as she spoke in almost a whisper, "still…nothing, no emotion…" he swallowed hard then suddenly Raven moved forward and kissed his deeply on the lips wrapping her arms around him as she did closing her eyes and holding him in place as she kissed him. His eyes were wide but after a moment he relaxed and began to kiss her back somewhat. After a few moments he felt he lips part and felt her tongue moving against his lips, almost on instinct he opened his lips his tongue moving out to meet hers in a deep passionate kiss. After a few more long moments Raven pulled away blushing as she looked away her eyes down cast as she quickly said, "I'm sorry! I….I don't know what came over me, I was just suddenly over taken by these feelings of desire…" she looked at him and he chuckled a bit scratching the back of his head saying, "well we all have our limits as to what we can hold back, sorry I'll try not to let it slip again…" she looked at him as though she were peering into his very soul but in fact was probing his mind empathically trying to figure out what he was feeling but after a moment gave up not wanting a repeat of last time. He smiled briefly, " if it makes any difference you're a good kisser…" he chuckled a little still scratching the back of his head. Raven shook her head and formed a portal looking back at him for a moment saying, "if you tell anyone about this I'll say it never happen you'll find yourself in a lot of trouble…" she smirked some and stepped into the portal turning when she was halfway in and smirking more, " and just so you know…you weren't a half bad kisser either…" she then disappeared into the portal afterwards the portal closed. Jax chuckled a bit then walked back down stares going to his room but stopping before he got there and watching Robin and Cy sparring. After 10 minutes Cyborg finally noticed Jax and waved saying, " HEY MAN! Those pancakes were awesome thanks I never thought of making them like that…" he was cut off by Robin doing a flying kick into him then turning to Jax saying, "Hey Jax why don't you join us? I'm interested to see some more of your moves and style." Jax looked around briefly then nodded some, "sure why not…" he slipped off his jacket tossing in on the floor and popping his neck and walking to the center of the room. Jax eyes seemed to change from the normal warm carefree glow to a focus sharp glare, like a hawk or wolf about to attack. He took his stance, his body forward his legs seemed planted but lightly, he stood with his left foot back somewhat and his right foot slightly forward his hands up in a boxing stance. Robin arched an eyebrow watching him for a moment then charged at him jumping into the air and spinning around and kicking at Jax. Suddenly Jax shifted his body twisting around to the right away from robins kick then suddenly grabbing his leg he pulled and threw robin with both the force of his spin and the force of Robins attack. Cy looked on in pure shook as robin began to rise but was barely able to stand from the force of the attack. Robin rubbed his back some looking at Jax, "what was that? I've never even seen a move like that, but it was similar to what you did to Johnny Rancid, you use both your power and some how you seem to always use your opponents attack also…its like judo only much more powerful." Jax chuckled some, " you give me too much credit, its not really a style I just react and attack quickly…" Robin walked toward the door, "well your gonna have to teach me that later ok?" chuckled some and nodded calling after him, "sure anytime just let me know when you back feels better…" he looked at Cy and smiled briefly then head back to his room……


	3. Chapter3:Secrets revealed

**The New Guy**

**By: Jax Darius Striker**

**(Just some stuff I need to get out of the way)**

**Teen Titans is not mine it belongs to marvel yeah¼Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans. However the Character Jax Darius Striker is my own and I would thank others not to use this character without my express Permission, if you wish to ask for permission you can contact me at I wont say no, in fact so long as you stay true to the character as I have designed him quite frankly I don't care but still ask please¼now that we have that settled lets get on with the story **

**Chapter 3:Secrets revealed **

**Jax sat in his room typing away at this computer various screens build up as he wrote things down in a notebook. He yawned some and stopped writing leaning back popping his neck the sighing and leaning forward closing his eyes and rubbing them muttering to himself, "dam headaches¼.." suddenly there was a light but firm knock on his door. He quickly closed his laptop and put the notebook in a drawer, afterwards he got up and went to the door opening it surprised to find Raven outside, she was looking around almost nervously then said in a soft monotone, "we need to talk¼.can I come in?" he raised an eyebrow then stepped back allowing her to enter. She went in quickly then shut the door locking it then looking around briefly as if looking for something then speaking, "Listen, about earlier¼it might not just have been your emotions that lost control¼" he looked at he puzzlingly, "what do you mean?" She groaned some putting one hand to her head and shaking her head some then saying, "I mean, that I've been trying to meditate for an hour now but I can focus long enough to cause I keep thinking about you¼and the kiss, so since I can't meditate to get it out of my system I'll just have to act on those thought to get rid of them¼however I want to make sure this will not be too awkward for you¼" Jax stood there for a moment staring at her for a moment, "your kidding right?¼no that's not your style¼um ok I guess, I don't mind and I suppose it would be ok if you thi" ((that's not a typo, he was cut off in middle of the word think)) he was cut off in mid-sentence by Raven kissing him deep and passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck as she did so pulling him closer to her as she kissed him. He instantly began kissing her back his arms wrapping around her, his fingers slowly moved along her spine caressingly then slowly spreading out over her back, meanwhile he and Raven had began French kissing their tongue rubbing along each other caressingly. After a few minutes of kissing suddenly all the lights in the room sudden blew out and Raven quickly pulled away from the kiss looking away a bright blush crossing her pale skin as she spoke, "I can't do this¼I'll lose control¼and something very bad will happen." Jax smiled softly and cupped her chin in his hand turning her head so she looked into his eyes, "I'm not afraid, and you shouldn't be either, you'll only lose control if you think you will, have faith in yourself, just breath easy and slow, you control your powers they don't control you¼" he hugged her close just holding her as she breathed softly and cried on his shoulder for a long time then slowly pulled back some looking up into his eyes, "How is it you seem to understand everything and know just how comfort some one?" He smiled softly kissing her forehead, "cause I've been there too¼" Raven opened her mouth about to say something when suddenly the alarms went off the beads on his armlets blinking. Jax kissed her cheek, "I'll explain another time, we got work to do¼" she nodded some and wiped her eyes as they left his room. He grabbed his sword as he did then walked a few feet behind Raven as they went to the living room. When they got to the living room robin was just pulling up the information and spoke, " it's the hive five again¼their messing up the new mall that just open¼" everyone nodded and took off for their respective vehicles, Starfire flew as did Raven, Robin took the R-Cycle and bb, cy and Jax took the T-car. By the time They all arrive the hive five, which included Jinx, Gizmo, se-more, mammoth and private Hive had already destroyed most of the mall and wrecked all the new stores, now they were terrorizing the remaining people in the area. Everyone took their positions waiting for a moment then suddenly Robin yelled, "TITANS! GO!" everyone took off at their intended targets, Raven went after Jinx, Cyborg went for Gizmo, Robin attacked Private hive, se-more and Starfire began trading laser eye shots as BB and Mammoth locked up in grappling battle. Jax just stood there for a few moment then charged toward Private hive yelling, "Robin jump kick!" Robin instantly leapt into the air kicking at private hive who of course blocked with his shield. Jax smirked some drawing his katana (with a rounded off blade so it wouldn't cut) from its sheath and hitting private hive in the ribs knocking the wind out of him and leaving him open to attack. Jax nodded to Robin who nodded back then took out his pole and hit private hive in the head knocking him out. Robin went off to help Starfire while Jax stood there for a moment sheathing his sword then looking around, Cyborg had already took out Gizmo and was now helping BB with Mammoth. After a few moments of fighting mammoth pick up a car and hurled it at bb who quickly turned into a mouse dodging the car. Jax looked and saw that the car was head straight for Raven who had her back turned as she fought Jinx. He quickly dropped his sword and took off running toward Raven yelling, "RAVEN WATCH OUT!" he pushed Raven out of the way just in time to get hit by one off Jinx's curses then instantly afterwards he was hit by the car. Raven quickly blasted Jinx with a flash of energy then lifted the car throwing it aside revealing Jax who to everyone's surprise was unharmed, his cloths were tore up but he did not have a scratch on him. While everyone stared in confusion and surprise the hive five escaped. Everyone walked over to Jax looking at him closely. BB was the first to speak saying, "DUDE! You just got hit by a car! But how are you not hurt? I thought you said you didn't have powers?" Robin looked at bb for a moment then turned to Jax saying, "he does have a point¼Jax, why did you lie? Its not like its anything to be ashamed of or anything¼" Jax turned his back to them, " you don't understand¼my powers¼their dangerous, I don't like them, nor do I wish to use them, but Passive powers like invincibility is not control able¼" BB again blurted out, "wait so you have other powers too? Well what are they? How are they Dangerous?" Robin shot BB another look then spoke again, "well maybe if you tell us about it we can help, perhaps we can even help you learn to control your power." robin reached out to touch his shoulder and suddenly his glove turned to ash. Jax quickly walked a few steps away, " you don't understand, its not control that is the problem, I'm afraid what might happen if I use them¼" Robin was about to say something when suddenly Raven interjected in a monotone voice, "so your just going to run away? Fears will always control you if you don't face them¼we all have our problems but running doesn't make them better¼" Jax turned around his eyes narrowed some, "YOU DON'T GET IT!" the ground cracked all around him his eyes glowed crimson red, " YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH BECAUSE OF THIS! I DON'T WANT TO USE MY POWERS AT ALL!" the very air around him seemed to vibrate, steam rose from his body, ribbons of energy danced over his skin his hair stood on end, "I QUIT! SO LEAVE ME ALONE UNLESS YOU WISH TO FIGHT!" he glowed bright red for a moment then disappeared in a flash of energy.**

**ok so that's 3 chapters, if you like this please tell me, if you don't well tell me anyways, depending on feed back I may post more, I know I'll write more but if ppl don't like it then there is no sense wasting storage space on the web for it, so let me know what you think and how I can make it better plz, ty, oh yeah and I tried to put my email in the opener but it seems to take it out for some reasson so its Tiealexzander hopefully it will show up this time lol**


	4. Chapter 4:Aftermath

(Just some stuff I need to get out of the way)  
Teen Titans is not mine it belongs to marvel yeah…Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans. However the Character Jax Darius Striker is my own and I would thank others not to use this character without my express Permission, if you wish to ask for permission you can contact me at Normally I wont say no, in fact so long as you stay true to the character as I have designed him quite frankly I don't care but still ask please…now that we have that settled lets get on with the story

The new guy: Chapter 4: Aftermath

A few days past and none of the Titans saw or heard anything about Jax, but then again after his threat none of them were really looking for him. However Raven, having not been able to meditate for a few days decided to get out of the tower to clear her head. She teleported to the docks where there were a lot of old abandon warehouses and since it was night there weren't many people. As she hovered past one of the warehouses she heard a loud banging noise along with a loud yell. Her eyes lit up with a black flame of energy as she went around the side of the building towards the front door which was slightly ajar allowing her to peek inside. The lights inside were dim, but it was light enough to make out a massive figure with large dragon like wings stumbling around inside, its massive tail swung around wildly knocking barrels about the room as the monster held its head as if trying to block out noise. The monster fell to its knees and let out a loud roar then suddenly began to shrink to a average size person clearly a male. He lay panted for a few moments then slowly got up, his taut muscles clear in the dim light the remnants of his cloths hung from his body as he stumbled over to a wall and muttered to himself, "why can't I control this?…I've mastered them in this form…but when I change I lose it…why?" he sighed then suddenly looked toward Raven who now stood in the open door way her eyes narrowed and cold but showing surprise at the same time. She recognized his voice, even though she couldn't see his face she knew it was Jax. They both stare at each other for a moment then Jax looked away saying, "what are you doing here? I told you all not to come looking for me…" Raven replied in her classic monotone, "I didn't come here looking for you, I came here to clear my head but I heard you knocking stuff around in here so naturally I came to see who it was and what they were doing…" Jax sighed turn his back to her saying, "I think it would be best if you left…" Raven didn't move, "I think it would be best if you stopped being a baby and get off your pitty pot…" he turned back around his eyes narrowed, "you have no idea what I go through daily to keep control of my powers…" he advanced toward her, speaking still, " you've no idea the pain I with stand to suppress this….this monster with me." he was almost nose to nose with her and still speaking, "you have no idea what could happen if I lost control…" suddenly raven slapped him across the face and interjected, " don't presume that I don't have trouble controlling my powers, if I lost control something very bad would happen too, but I don't let that get in the way of my duties, I don't let what could happen run my life…so don't talk to me about pain or not knowing cause I'll beat you ten times over…" he looked at her for a moment unmoving and silent then suddenly turned on a heel and walked away from her leaning against a pillar sighing, "your right…but your also a hypocrite, you lock your emotions away because of what they could do…" he turned looking her dead in the eyes again saying, "did you ever think that maybe part of the problem is that you constantly suppress your emotions so the few times they do slip out its massive?" Raven looked at him coldly, "if I didn't control my emotions my power would consume me…" they stared at each other for a moment then looked away at the same time. There was a long silence then Raven spoke, "you know you left your stuff in the tower…I snuck in to take a look…you have some fairly interesting research, but I wonder why your researching mythical beast?" he looked at her for a moment then sighed shaking his head, "cause I am one…but I have no idea what, so I'm trying to find out…cause with every story of a mythical beast is a way to kill it…" Raven turned looking at him her eyes some what wide for a moment then returning to normal as she spoke, "so you want to know how to kill yourself is that it?" he nodded some, "according to the doctors my organs show no signs of stress or decay, in other words I'm not aging, my body will keep going endlessly, I don't want to live forever…I've had enough of this world as is…and its only getting worse…" He sighed some tilting his head down, but before Raven could say anything her communicator began beeping. She took it from beneath her cloak and opened it, "yes? What is it Robin?" there was a loud explosion from the other end of the line then Robin yelled, "RAVEN! Theirs a new villain robbing the downtown museum get over here quick! She is using some kind of magic…." Raven nodded and closed the communicator looking up to find Jax had vanished. Raven sighed and vanished into a portal of her own reapearing at the museum to find all the other Titans defeated and a women with long black hair laughing manically over them. Raven's hands glew with black energy as she began to chant her montra "Azarath Metrion Zenthose!" she hurled a blast of energy at the women only to have it bounce off some kind of sheild and come back at her faster and stronger, but just before it hit her Jax tackled her out of the way getting hit by the attack which launched him into and through several walls. Raven quickly went over to Jax as he stood up putting his hand to his lips feeling the blood that leaked from them and closing his eyes for a moment then stepping from the rubble and looking at Raven,"get the Titans out of here...you all need to regroup..." Raven looked at him for a moment then spoke, "what about you?" He smirked and popped his neck, "me? I got a date with destiny..." he walked past her extending his arms so his palms pointed at the walls suddenly a huge call of red energy rose up and he looked back at Raven, "hurry up, I can't hold this wall long..." Raven nodded and picked up her friends with a spell then teleported back to the tower. meanwhile back at the museum Jax lowered the wall to find himself face to face with the paleskined women with jet black hair, her eyes were yellow gems...like topaz. they stared at each other for a few moments then suddenly the women laughed and spoke, "Been awhile Jax... still trying to save these humans? do you still care for them after everything they did to you?" Jax's eyes turned cold as he spoke, "the humans are mislead, but I still have faith in them yes...and I see you are still trying to rob them of their true power...its ironic you call them weak yet you fear the power within them..." He took a few steps back then spoke again, "now return the stones to their rightful place or I'll be forced to unleash "him" on you..." the womans eyes grew wide and she stepped back hissing, "you wouldn't dare!" Jax smirked and his eyes flashed with light blue energy , "care to take that chance Athiera?" Athiera hissed again and dropped several stone to the ground, the stone quickly lifted up and returned to a box then the box was sealed, afterwards she said, "next time you wont be so lucky..." Jax smirked more, "I think you were the lucky one..." Athiera disappeared in a flash of white light. Jax shortly there after disappeared too teleporting himself atop the large bridge in the bay and looking out over the tower on the small island below. he sighed some looking at his hands, "perhaps it is time I unleashed the power within...soon I may not have an option..."

(alrighty, chap4 finally done, I did it on notepad to see if it would come out better so let me know what you think k? I'm sorry this took so long and it was so short, I've had alot of probs goin on lately so...yeah...anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter where some of your questions may be revealed, incidently I know the main questions I've ment to be wondered ei, who is this "him" jax threaten to unleash, where Jax got his powers, why he doesn't use them, ect. but if you have any minor questions like how I came up with Jax's name or w/e just ask away.) 


	5. Chapter 5:The beast within

The New Guy By: Jax Darius Striker 

(Just some stuff I need to get out of the way)  
Teen Titans is not mine it belongs to marvel yeah…Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans. However the Character Jax Darius Striker is my own and I would thank others not to use this character without my express Permission, if you wish to ask for permission you can contact me at Normally I wont say no, in fact so long as you stay true to the character as I have designed him quite frankly I don't care but still ask please…now that we have that settled lets get on with the story

Chapter5:The Beast within

The sun rose slowly into the sky casting its light on the bay and on the Titans Tower then finally the ret of the city. Jax stood atop the bridge still his eyes closed as he walked to the very edge of the high platform. he sighed and opened his eyes muttering softly, "here goes nothing for nothing..." He leaned forward and fell from the platform. as he fell faster and faster his body glew bright red then suddenly large jet black dragon wings sprouted from his back as did a jet black dragon tail his eyes turned a clear red almost like rubies, his fingernails hardened and formed to points all the muscles on his body expanded and he drew to almost twice his normal size. He fell still until suddenly his massive wings flapped and he turned up right and levitated in place. he let out a massive roar and flew toward the Titans island landing on the shore then roaring again. the battle worn titans awoken to his calls and came out, bruised, tired and barly able to move let alone fight, but they were ready to defend their home. all of the Titans aside from Raven looked at him with ready anger. Raven regonized this form from last night and turned to her friends speaking briefly, "its Jax...hes not here to fight, infact I think he is here to help." she turned to Jax and he nodded speaking in a deep beastly tone, "she is correct we have far more to worry about, this new villain is known as Athiera and she is bent on either the total Domination or destruction of the human race, she is unlike any foe you've faced before...her power is drawn not only from herself but from each of you, your Rage, Pain, lust, all of it, wether you know it or not feeds her power, sadly in this world she has alot to draw from so over powering her is impossible, there is only one being she fears...but that being is sealed away and will remain so. we must work together to put her back where she belongs..." he took out a cracked amulet and sighed, "sadly he prison was broken by some moron so we'll need to gather the 6 stone of Rahsha to repair it..." beast boy interjected, "wait, Russa as in the country? I heard its really cold there? should I pack my winter coat or what?" Jax shook his head some, "not Russa, RAH...SHA...and if you'll let me finish no one knows were the stones are, for all I know they may not even be on earth..." Robin looked at him questionably, "so how are we suppose to find these stones? and whats with your body?" Jax nodded some, "well I'll explain my form first...this is my true form, normally I seppress it along with my power, buy I can't keep holding back, if Athiera shows up I'll need all the power I can muster to drive her off again. now to find the stones we'll use Cyborg's T-ship's sensors, I have this fragment of one of the stones" he pulled up and amulet from around his neck in the center was a teal colored shard of stone , "all the stones give off the same energy signatures so if he uploads it into his ship we just may beable to find the stones..." starfire examined his necklace closely then spoke, "do these stone have strange symbol in the center?" Jax nodded some, "yes...how did you know?" Starfire smiled happily, "we have one on my planet, it is an ancient treasure that according to legend fell from the sky as a sign from the gods to our people as to were our city should be.." Jax nodded some, "good so we know where one of the stone are, but sadly that indicates that all the stones are not here on earth, well one of them should be and hopefully I can use that and the location of starfires planet to atleast narrow down the search area..." suddenly there was loud laughter from behind Jax and Athiera appeared out of thin air smirking, "so your planing on putting me back in that prison huh? I suppose that means your still too scared to let out Darius?" she smirked more and jax growled, "don't tempt me Athiera we both know he would rip you to shreads in secounds..." she kept smirking, "oh come now we both know he would also rip all your little friends apart too, he'd do anything to make you not want to come back..." Robin raised an eyebrow, "whats she talking about Jax? who is Darius?" Athiera laughed again, "ohhh, so you haven't told them huh? very well then I will. Darius is a being of pure power, but he has no true form so he invokes a human body, Jax is that body, but Jax fears and despices Darius because the last time he was unleashed while he was able to stop me he slaughter Jax's family in hopes that Jax would not wish to take back his body, but Jax did and he swore never to release it again for fear of more death in his name...isn't that right Jax?" she smirked and laughed until Jax punched her in the face sending her flying across the island and into the water his fist glowing bright red. He panted some and lowered his hand with a sigh, "I can't...I wont let Darius hurt anyone else..." Athiera rose up from the water her cheek just a little pink from the hit as she laughed saying, "then I'm here to stay because I took the liberty of collecting the Rahsha stone here on earth and I hid it where no one will ever find it, and even if they did they'd never reach it alive...but atleast the would be creamated and spread about this world of weaklings..." Jax growled blue and red sparks jumping from his body as he did his eyes changing his left one red like a ruby and the right blue like a saphire his hair white on the left black one the right, his wings likewise. his hands clenched his claw like nails digging into his flesh, his blood dripping to the ground. he spoke through clenched teeth that slowly changed to fangs, "you want to see power...I'll show you what true power can do!" both his eyes turned to sapphires, his hair turned black, his wings turned peral white then suddenly he charged toward Athiera screaming, "SUFFER!" he began beating Athiera his body moving in a blur knocking her high into the air, but never letting her hit the ground as he kept hitting her over and over in flashes of blue light. until finally he punched her downward sending her flying into the ground then landing and staring down at her as she looked up at him in terror, her body covered in massive bruises all she could say was, "m..my love..." he twitched and suddenly his body began to shrink returning to normal, his wings and tail disappearing his eyes turning back to a normal dark green, his hair shrinking back to ear length and turning back to his natural dirty blonde color. he fell to his knees panting his cloths torn and ripped from his transformation his shirt hung in rements as did his pant like the hulk after he tranforms. he passed out and fell over weakly, almost as if the fight had taken everything he had. Athiera slowly rose and snarled, "hm, almost..." then disappeared. The titans stared at Jax for a moment then Ravne lifted him with her power saying, "he saved us all last night, the least we can do is let him stay til he is better..." and with that she carried him inside putting him into the medical room before returning to her own...


	6. Chapter6:A new begining

The New Guy By: Jax Darius Striker

Chapter6:A new begining

Jax groaned as he opened his eyes blinking a few times as he stared at the ceiling then sitting up rubbing his forehead. he looked to the side quickly as Raven drew back the curtain speaking in her classic monotone, "so your finally awake...you had me...you had us all worried. you've been asleep for a week, the others have gone in search of the stones, I stayed here incase Athiera came back..." jax chuckled some and shook his head saying, "I don't think she'll be doing anything for now, I may not have been in full control, but I know that she wont be moving around too much for some time...listen, About what happen before..." Raven cut him off, "you weren't yourself no one holds you responsible for your actions." he shook his head , "thats not what I meant...I meant back at the mall...you were right, I can't run from my fears. so from now on...I'm not gonna run, beside..." he smiled some looking at her, "I don't think I could be appart from you, heh that was harder then controling my powers one hundred times over..." he looked down and sighed shaking his head, "I'm sorry...its not fair for me to say things like that, I know you already have trouble controling your powers but..." Raven took his face in her hands and turned his eyes to her's. she held him their peering deep into his eyes then softly kissing him wraping her arms around his neck as she did. Jax kissed her back tenderly his arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her up onto the bed as he did. after a few moments their lips parted, but they kept their arms around each other. Raven laid her head against his chest sighing softly, "I'm taking my own advice, I can't run from my emotions forever, sooner or later I'll have to face them, I might as well face them while I have someone to face them with..." Jax nodded some and smiled closing his eyes as he held her and just as he was about to speak Raven's comunicator beeped, she sat up and opened the comunicator and robins voice came across, "Raven, We've recovered five of the stones, but we're not getting a reading on the sixth...Athiera may have been telling the truth..." Jax sighed some and popped his neck, "I'll try and find the stone, but if I can't...then I'll have to unleash Darius..." Raven looked at him briefly then back at the comunicator when robin spoke again, "we'll be there shortly, don't do anything until we get there..." Jax nodded and Raven shut the comunicator looking at Jax, "are you sure about this...I mean we could find another way...maybe i..." Jax shook his head, "Athiera is not some mortal being that can be killed, even Darius can't destroy her he can only seal her away..." suddenly the tower was shook by a Massive explosion, Jax and Raven both went to the window and opened it to find the bridge over the bay was missing a large section from the center. Jax disappeared in a flash of Red light reappearing floating beneath the bridge he held his hands out to either side andshot beams of energy out hitting the large support beams under the bridge the energy engulfed the whole bridge and formed an energy bridge between the two halfs of the bridge. Raven appeared from a portal beside him with a worried look, "waht are you doing? are you sure you can hold that?" Jax nodded some sweat poured from his body his muscles were taut from the incredible strain on his body and spirit. he panted some as he spoke, "hurry...and...get...everyone off the bridge..." Raven nodded some and went above helping people off the bridge. Jax quickly transformed into his true form, his black wings and tail glowing with energy as he did, he gritted his teeth as his eyes glew brightly. just then the T-ship desended from the sky, Starfire flew out of the ship and began helping Raven as Robin and bb began loading people onto the T-ship then cy carried them to safty. after long efforts the bridge was clear and Robin gave Jax a nod from the T-ship, Jax sighed and lowered his arms his energy fading and the bridge would crumbled under its own weight.Jax flew over and landed on the titans island panting some as he did so. Starfire and Raven both landed before him, but Raven was the first to speak in her classic monotone, "are you alright? that looked like it was pretty hard..." Jax chuckled and nodded some, "yeah it wasn't exactly a cake walk but I'm ok, no worse off then if I took a long run or something. though my arms feel like jello, but I think after heavy lifting thats a given..." Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy approached from the tower, Robin spoke once he was close enough, "so I take it you decided to rejoin the team?" Jax nodded some and offered his hand, "if you'll have me back, of course." jax's eyes flicked to Raven for a moment then back to robin, "I'm not really too good at the loner thing ya know..." Robin smiled and shook jax's hand, "welcome back to the Teen Titans Jax..." BB jumped up hanging on Jax's shoulder and said loudly, "DUDES! I say we celebrate with a PARTY!" jax chuckled some and Starfire clapped her hand in glee, "YES! we will have the party, with the pizza, and the soda, OH! and the games of course!" Robin nodded some, "sounds good to me" Cyborg grinned all wide and childish, "YES! we get to try out the new High-def, ultra sonic sound system!" Raven kind of shook her head, "well seeing as how there is no way I'll be able to meditate with all the noise I suppose I'll participate aswell..." Jax chuckled again, "oh come on Raven, you may not want to admit it, but you know it'll be fun." Jax smiled warmly as they all went inside and began preparing for the party...

some hours later

everyone had been having fun, dancing, eating, play various stupid party games, they had even invited over the Titans East to join them and even Raven seemed to have lighten up abit and was joining in. Jax had returned to his human form before the party and at the moment he was demostrating some of his powers in some rather silly maners. Jax chuckled and cleared his throat, "ok ok, now for my next trick I'll need an asistant, Beast boy would you kindly join me..." He was standing infront of the couch where everyone sat, if one took notice they would realize that starfire and Robin were sitting rather close as were Cyborg and Bumblebee, of course Mas and Minus were trying to get close to Starfire but so far Speedy and Aqualad had managed to keep them at bay, Raven incidently was sitting on the couch on the corner away from everyone, but whenever Speedy wasn't helping aqualad control Mas and Minus, he would try and sit close to Raven. Beast boy got up from where he was sitting and stood beside Jax, Jax crackled his knuckles and spoke again, "now beast boy no offense, but clearly with certain...features, about your appearance you could not pass as normal, now for my next trick thats all going to change..." Jax closed his eyes and put his hands on bb's head then began muttering something that they could all faintly make out, "shadows comsume and light conseal change this form to make appeal,let lights bend and give this face a new trim!" a blue shimmer passed over BB's body the green fur all over his body disappeared and revealed a normal skin tone all over his body, his hair turned brown but his eyes remained a dark green, meanwhile his ears shrank and went from pointy to normal. Beast boy blinked and looked at his skin, "DUDE! WHOA! awesome!" everyone else looked on silently eventually cyborg spoke up, "theres some kind of distortion around him..." Jax chuckled some, "yeah see it didn't actually change anything it just binded the light so it created the desired image...and with a simple flick of the wirst..." he waved his hand over beast boy and he returned to normal, "and the illusion is gone...heh, well I think thats quite enough showing off for now, anyone got any ideas what we can do next?" Everyone thought for a moment then suddenly Starfire interjected, "OH! I know, Friends let us play the...Truth or dare, me and robin once played and it was most enjoyable with the..." Robin cut her off, "ahh, yeah that sounds like a good idea, who wants to go first?" bumblebee smirked and was about to speak but beast boy beat her to it yelling, "ME!" Beast boy smirked some and looked at Jax, "truth or dare?" Jax thought for a moment, "truth..." BB nodded and smirked more, "are you interested in anyone here, and if so who?" Jax chuckled some,"and here I thought you were going to ask a hard question, Yes I do, and the person is..." Jax paused looking around at everyone with a knowing little grin his eyes settling on Raven who adjusted her hood hiding the blush in knowning what he was going to say. Jax smiled and spoke again, "Raven..." Everyone looked at him then Raven then him again, BB hung an arm over Jax's sholder saying, "sorry to tell ya man but Rea aint the Dating type...besides I've been trying for months and got no where" he chuckled some and Raven pulled her hood down blushing more as BB spoke again, "nah I'm just kidding with ya man, keep up hope, just don't get your hopes up too high..." Jax smirked and nodded some then looked at Starfire, "Star Truth or dare.." starfire thought for a moment then said, "dare..." Jax smirked some, " ok I dare you to kiss Robin..." Starfire blushed as did Robin as he spoke, "Jax come on...thats not" Robin was cut off by Starfire suddenly kissing him deep and passionately, they held the kiss for several minutes then parted their lips allowing robin to whisper, "star..." Starfire smiled and stroked his cheek, "oh come on Robin, we couldn't hide it forever, better now then later..." Robin nodded some and smiled Starfire looked at Raven, "Raven Truth or dare?" Raven's eyes darted about the room for a moment then she spoke, "eh..um, Dare..." Starfire giggled some and spoke, "ok I dare you to pick one of the boys in this room and kiss them..." Raven blushed almost crimson red, her reddening cheeks a bright contrast to her pale as snow skin. Beast boy spun around and spray some breath freshener in his mouth then turned by grinning expectingly as Raven stood up and looked about the room then moved toward Jax and Beast boy, who were right beside each other, she stopped before them then slowly wrapped her arms around jax's Neck and kissed him deeply as he slipped his arms around her and kissed her back. everyone in the room was silent their mouths hung open, but beast boy most of all was shocked, his green eyes bluged from their sockets his mouth hung open and moved as if trying to form words but not finding the sounds he wanted. After what seemed like forever Raven pulled back some keep her arms around Jax and smiling softly but also blushing as hard as ever. Robin was the first to speak, "heh, Congrats Jax, I'd say it appears Raven returns your feels.." suddenly beast boy found his words and yelled somewhat loudly, "Jax and Raven just kissed! and their still holding each other! but but...but why?" Raven looked at Beast boy and frowned some saying softly, "I'm sorry BB, I know how you feel, but your just not my type, you don't understand alot about me..." she looked at Jax her eyes meeting his, "Jax does...he understands why I am how I am and respects my need for someone who can help and support me" she looked at BB again, "your a great friend, but you just can't understand what I have to go through to maintain control...I'm sorry..."Beast boy sighed some and looked down, "I...guess I understand..." Jax released Raven and she went over hugging Beast boy, "thank you BB." The game carried on after that for several hour eventually everyone returned to their rooms, some in couples. Jax and Raven went to the roof and looked at the full moon as he glew brightly in the stary sky. Jax and Raven sat atop the tower holding each other close, Raven stroked Jax's cheek some then brushed some of his hair out of his eyes saying, "you know blonde doesn't really suit you...I think you'd look better with black hair..." Jax chuckled briefly then closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly his hair turned black, "there hows that..." Raven smiled and kissed him softly saying, "sometimes I wonder if you weren't made for me." she giggled some then spoke softly putting her head against his chest, "speaking of which, where are you from? tell me about yourself..." Jax smiled warmly and nodded, "ok...I'm from..."

(end chapter six, I'll explain Jax origins in the next chapter, well I wrote more this time, how about that lol, anyways, once again if you have any questions just ask in your review) 


	7. Chapter 7:Origins

The New Guy By: Jax Darius Striker 

Chapter7:Origins

a scream cut through the night air of the small village. a younge women pants as her husban holds her hand as the doctor speaks to

her in a clam tone, "ok Melissa, just one more push...come on, one, two, three, push!" the women screamed again, but this time the screams

were joined by the crys of a new born baby. the doctor smiled as the father cut the imbillical cord then took the baby to wash and cloth it.

the Doctor brought the baby to it mother in a light blue sheet saying, "its a boy, and a stronge one at that..." the Father smiled from

beside the mother and looked down at his new son. suddenly there was a hard knocking at the door, the father drew his sword as he went to the

door calling out, "who disturbs us this late hour?" there was a brief silence then a sharp voice came from the other side of the door, "I am

the eyes of the priest and they bid me tell you what I've seen of your child that was born this night..." the man looked at his wife who with

teary eyes nodded. the man lowered his sword and went to the door unlocking it and opening it revealing a small man cloaked in black only his

solid blue eyes showed as he entered. the small man went to the mother and held out his arms, "give me the child..." the mother shakingly

handed the baby over and the man began to examine him finally looking the baby boy dead in the eyes. the man returned the baby to his mother

and sighed, "it is as I feared...this child is the barer of Darius...we must act quickly if we wish to save the child's mind from

coruptions." the man went to a large table and pulled a bottle of black ink then a large needle saying, "bring the child hear and uncloth him

, then lay him on his belly and hold him in place while I seal darius's power within him..." the father nodded and did as the man said

holding his wailing son on the table as the man tattooed a nonagram on his baby's back followed by the nine runes. after hours of work

finally the mother held her son again, the baby was asleep in her arms soundly.

((10 years later))

Jax smiled and ran down the road toward the school not far from his home, but that was not his first stop, he stopped at a house with

a large blue door. he stood at the base of the porch until finally a young girl with jet black hair that hung down to her waist came out. Jax

smiled more, "morning Alie!" the girl smiled at jax and replied, "morning Jax, you know you don't have to wait for me everyday..." Jax

chuckled some as he walked along side Alie down the road again talking as he did, "yeah I know...but I like walking with you, besides your

the only one who'll talk to me..." Jax sighed some and Alie stopped taking his hand saying, "now Jax I told you, you can't let it get to you,

just cause thier stupid, your a great guy, thier just too pig headed to know it..." Jax nodded some and smiled at Alie saying, "thanks Alie,

your the best..." Alie smiled and walked down the rest of the way to school holding Jax's hand the whole way. when they arrived at school a

bunch of boys were standing on the steps, the looked at Jax with cold eyes and evil grins, the boy in the center said, "Hey freak catch

this!" all the boy threw stones at the same time, Jax's eyes went wide and without thinking he pulled Alie to him and turn around so the

stones hit him in the back, he let go of Alie pushing her away some then walking toward the boys saying, "if you want to hurt me that fine,

maybe I deserve it, but if you ever put Alie in danger again I'll make you pay..." one of the boy grinned and laughed saying, "I think wing

boy's gotta crush..." then threw a rock at Alie but it stopped in midair. Jax let out a roar and the boys turned to see his eyes glowing red

all the stone on the ground floating around him. the boys stood wide eyed slowly stepping backwards then suddenly a man in a police uniform

walked up behind Jax and hit him in the back of the head with a nightstick. Jax fell to the ground as did the rocks, but the hit did not have

the effect intended, suddenly black dragon wings ripped jax's sirt as they sprouted from his back along with the black dragon's tail. Jax

began to get up revealing his claw like hands and ruby red eyes. the cop tried to strike Jax again, but th night stick stopped an inch from

Jax's head, as if it had hit a wall. Jax stood and face the cop drawing back his fist then throwing it forward. suddenly a loud voice called

out, "JAX! thats enough!" Jax's fist stoped barly a centimeter from the cops face and pulled back, Jax looked over at the man who stood

panting a few feet away. Jax looked down and his wings folded down submissively as the man spoke again, "go home right now, I'll speak to you

later..." Jax looked up at the man, "but they..." the man cut him off with a stern look and jax lowered his head again, "yes Father..." then

began walking away. Jax's Father turned to the cop saying, "I'm sorry about that Nick, he is younge and sadly inherted my short temper, I'll

be sure it never happens again, just please don't file anything about this..." the cop looked at Jax then back at his father, "you'd better

keep that beast on a leash Jack, oh the hot dogs wont be the only thing that gets burnt at this sunday's church Gathering...understand?"

Jax's father nodded some and sighed, "I understand..."

((3 years later))

Jax's father sighed rubbing his forehead as he sat in a chair in the room seemingly alone with Jax's mother, but Jax was peaking in

from his bed room door. Jax's father spoke first in a tired voice, "I don't know what to do Mel, they wont let him go back to the school,

but without an education.." Jax's mother cut him off, "oh hush! we both know Jax doesn't need school, and we both know that he didn't cheat

on that test...they were just looking for an excuse to kick him out, but regardless, he has read so many books he already knows what he

needs to for any job, but what he needs is social skills, now I know the value of a few good friends over a dozen bad ones but the fact is he

only has one friend and he wont even speak with her...even when she tried writing him letter he wouldn't respound..." Jax's father sighed,

"you know why that is...he doesn't want her being hurt, his logic is if no one sees them talking they'll assume it was he choice and be her

friend again...what about that idea when he was younger...you know send him to another world, one where there are more people like him, where

he could blend, and get along." his mother shook her head, "absolutely not, I will not make him an Alein on another world, where he could be

even more rejected." his father looked outside, "shh, did you hear that?" there was a silence then suddenly several windows were busted in

by flaming bottles that smashed on the floor spreding the fire about the floor. Jax flung open the door and ran to his parents more and more

bottles entered, they were all surrounded by flames. Jax looked about quickly, his eyes fixing on the front door. he held his hands out,

energy surounded his hands and the fire was pushed appart by energy, "mom, dad, go..."his parents nodded and ran out then Jax let the fires

return to normal, he heard his mother screaming for him to come out, "Jax! no! please come out, don't die!" Jax sighed and called back, "I'm

sorry mom, this is how it must be, like dad said, I wont let others suffer for me..." and with that jax sat down and waited at the house

burned around him, the flames and rubble slowly engulfing him. the fire burnt long into the morning until finally the men of the town put it

out. they gathered around and looked at the rubble, one of them speaking up, "well, now that he is gone we can all get on with our lives..."

the men chuckled and aggreed.

((1 year later))

Jax's home was never rebuilt, his parents moved away not being able to face the murders of their son who went unpunished. A black

light burned through the sky and suddenly flew into the town moving through the streets then disappearing. in the weeks that followed there

were murders of all kinds all over the town. finally the mayor called a town meeting infront of city hall. after everyone arrived and began

yelling and shouting in disorderly fashion the mayor tried to get order, but before he could a huge black beast appeared with a evil

laughter saying, "now you all shall die..." it raised it claw then suddenly there was a red flash and its hand fell to the ground. the beast

cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. then suddenly Jax appeared in tattered cloths, his wings and tail having grown as had he, his

muscles were now toned and well defined his hair dirty as was the rest of him, but his eyes shone brighter then ever. the beast chuckled and

stood saying, "I knew it...I knew you weren't dead..." the beast shrunk to the form of a young women, Jax's eyes sudden went wide as he

studdered, "A...Alie? is that you?" the women laughed, "Alie? no...I shed away that name my love..now...I am Athiera...the darkness from the sky, the

darkness of hate and choas gave me the power to give back what you and so many others have felt for so long, I'll take over this world and punish

everyone..." she held out her

hand "come to me my love...join me, and we shall rule this world, no one shall ever hurt you again..." Jax looked at the people behind him,

"no...if I did that they would be right...I would be a monster, I would become exactly what they have thought I was all these years..."

Athiera shook her head, "very well my love...then...DIE!" suddenly she hurled three black spikes at him, two missed but the last pieced him

straight through the heart pinning him to a wall as it did. Jax clawed at the spike trying to remove it as blood poured from him, but in the

end he had to watch as Athiera slaughtered everyone then dieing himself...

((1 year later))

Jax awoke to find himself in a dark room, he reached up and felt his chest, over his heart was a huge circle shaped scar where the spike had pieced his body.

Jax stood up and was suddenly met face to face with a small old man who looked at Jax sternly then spoke, "so it seems Darius has grown a custom to your

body, you have him to thank for your being here to day...but that is not important now, Athiera is running mad and only Darius can stop her, I do not wish to

release Darius on this world so I'll teach you to focus and control his power from within you..." Jax said nothing he simplely nodded and followed the man from

the room. For months Jax trained through pains sharper then any human imaging, but he pushed on for the sake of the world that hated him and that he loved...

After 9 months he had finally finished his training and set out to find Athiera. After a week of searching he found her, in her new throne city. apparently whole

armies yeilded to her and with those armies and her powers she took over the country and was preparing to take over the world, but Jax would have nothing

of it. Jax walked up to the city gates and without thought or remorse threw them open with a blast of energy. Jax slowly advanced into the city his eyes empty

focused on only his task at hand, he effortlessly and mindlessly threw guards left and right until finally he reached the city sqaure where Athiera was waiting for

him. thunder ripped through the clouds above and suddenly it began to pour rain. Jax stood there silent and unmoving and Athiera did the same, their eyes

locked on one another until jax closed his eyes and said softly, "I'm sorry Alie..." then suddenly body pulsed and began to grow first into his normal

transformation then more, his skin turned peral white and formed into large scales, his cloths ripped away from his body, silver spikes grew from his back

along his spine, long black horns sprouted from his forehead and curled backwards, his hands formed in massive claws, his feet formed into large feet with

three talons in the front one in the back, his face change and became like that of a dragon. Athiera looked on in awe and walked toward Jax speaking softly,

"oh my love...Jax" Jax eyes narrowed as he spoke in a deep voice, "I love you not...and I am not Jax...my name is Darius!" and with that he punched her

sending her flying through a building then holding up his hand and blasting the building with a pulse of energy. Darius smirked evilly as he walked toward the

rubble. Athiera suddenly burst forth from the building and hurling countless spikes at Darius. he merely smirked more and held up his hand stoping the spikes

and turning them around lauching them back at piecing her body all over. Athiera fell to the ground and tried to crawl away, but Darius moved quickly and

picked her up by her neck saying, "this world can have only one tyrant and thats me." Darius raised his hand about to deal the final blow when a sharp voice

from behind him called out, "Darius stop!" Darius turned dropping Athiera, "who dares command me..." he looked at the old man and shook his head as five

others appeared, the man spoke again, "leave this place, we'll take it from here..." Darius chuckled, "sure...knock yourselfs out, I have some business to attend

to else where..." and with that darius walked away as the six men began cast a spell, each held a teal stone and using it sealed Athiera into an amulet prison for

all time...or so they hoped...

((1 hour later))

Darius laughed insanely as he stood over what remained of Jax's parents.

((in side Darius/Jax's mind))

"Bastard!" Jax yelled as he punched Darius sending him flying. Jax began mercilessly attacking Darius. They battled on and on... until against all odds Jax rose

up in victory and took back his body...

((back outside))

Jax turned back into his human form and held the bodies of his parents close crying wildly and saying over and over, "never again...I wont use my powers ever again..."

((3 months later))

Jax left his home world and traveled the universe eventually finding himself on earth where he decided to resettle to lead a

hopefully normal life, around his neck hung two necklaces, one with a shard of the Rahsha stone and the other...the Prison for Athiera, he

would bare them both in memory of what had happen...in memory of all the death he blamed on himself.


	8. Chapter 8 and9: Ending chapters

I decided to finish this up I figured I typed it I might as well...feel free to comment

* * *

Chapter 8:choas, Weakness, and love 

Jax sighed some having just finished tell him origins to Raven who laid on her side looking up at him. when he finished Raven open her mouth to say something, but Jax cut her off

shaking his head and saying, "its in the past, its ok...I've come to terms with it." Raven sat up and leaned over some of her hair falling in her face as she did, she softly kissed him

then hugged him speaking into his ear softly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that..." Jax sighed and hugged her back. someone cleared their throat behind them drawing both their

attention to them. Robin stood silent for a moment then spoke, "its getting kinda late, you two need to come inside so Cyborg can lock down the tower." Jax nodded some and got

up then helped raven up. Robin turned for a moment then turned back, "and Raven, could i speak to you in private for a moment..." Jax's eyes narrowed for a moment then he

turned kissing Raven on the cheek and saying, "I'll see you in the morning, sleep well." he then stepped back and disappeared in a shimmer of red energy. Raven looked at Robin

with a questioning look for a moment then she spoke, "what is it robin?" Robin looked around briefly then stepped forward some talking in a low tone, "Raven...Are you sure about

your relationship with Jax? I mean he seems like a good guy, for the most part, but he is also somewhat unstable...what if" Raven cut him off with a sharp look saying, "what I do is

my own business. I am perfectly capable of making my own choices, and IF any problem arises I shall deal with it. and you should becareful what you say, because if he is

somewhat unstable I don't think he would enjoy that being stated behind his back..." Robin looked at Raven for a moment then spoke again, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to look out

for you...your like a sister to me Raven and I don't want you getting hurt." Raven sighed some and moved forward hugging robin gentlely saying, "I know and I understand, but you

have to understand my life is my own to live, you should have known something like this was going to happen sooner or later. its just a bit sooner then even I expected..." Raven

pulled back away from Robin and made a portal in midair saying, "don't worry, I know how to take care of myself..." and with that she disappeared into the portal leaving robin

alone on the roof of the tower or so it seemed, infact Jax had consealed himself within the shadows the whole time, however after Raven left he did also.

((3 hours later))

Jax sat up in his bed as the alarms went off, his hand instantly shot to his sword where it rested beside his bed. he got out of bed and silently crept out of his room. he moved quickly

to the main room of the tower where he was shortly joined by the other Titans including the Titans east who had stayed that night after the part. Cyborg turn off the alarms and

opened the panel on his wirst saying, "it looks like the security system detected someone in the basement, but its lost their signal now...they may have been scared off by the alarm."

Jax suddenly drew his sword, his eyes glew briefly as he spoke, "we're surrounded..." Cyborg looked at him, "what are you taking about my sensors don't detected anything." Jax's

eyes darted back and forth, "look with your eyes not your toys..." Robin nodded some, "he is right, I can see em too, I've only seen a few. but I'm sure there is more..." Raven

looked at Jax, "is it Athiera?" Jax shook his head, "no, this isn't her style, these people are pros, their looking for an openning not rushing into battle, besides these guys are using

firearms not magic..." Jax looked around some then his eyes fixed on the main window and went wide, "EVERYONE DOWN!" suddenly an RPG came bursting through the main

window and detonated filling the room with smoke and fire. when the smoke cleared it revealed Jax transformed his wings wrapped around everyone his back and wings black with

burn. Slowly Jax unfolded his wings but only to find himself and the titans surrounded by nearly countless men in black combat outfits with machine guns trained on them, clearly

these men who ever they are, were willing and able to kill them. a man in a grey pen striped suit walked slowly into the room, his arms crossed behind his back as he entered, the

man briefly exmined the Titans then Jax before speaking, "Jax Darius Striker, you are here by under arrest, if you resist we will fire...now give for you that might not be a very

threatening thing but for your little friends there it is..." Jax growled somewhat, "what do you want?" the man looked at Jax calm and coldly, "I want you to return to your human

form then surrender then I want to take you to our holding facility until such time as we can determine what to do with you..." Robin looked at Jax briefly, Jax looked down at them

then back at the man and with a heavy sigh returned to his human form and started toward the man slowly. Finally Robin spoke up, "you can't do this! hes done nothing wrong! and

what ever happen to trials? I believe he has a right..." the man cut robin off with a glare, "this beast is not a citizen of this country or any other on this planet so for all purposes he

has no rights..." the man advanced toward robin staring him dead in the eyes, "now as I recall several other members of your little team are of similar origins, so if I were you I'd shut

my trap and forget him and all of this..." Robin clenched his fist and almost spoke until Jax cut him off saying, "Robin...don't, I've caused enough trouble as is. things will be better

without me here. besides he is right, none of your laws apply, and as such while I can not be penalized for most of them I am also not protected by others...don't worry, if things go

south these guys couldn't hold me for more then a minute, I'll be fine. just stay out of this..." Robin looked back at everyone for a moment then sighed lowering his head knowing

there was nothing he could say or do. the men took Jax away then left leaving not a trace they had been there and even going so far as to have a team come in and repair the

window and room.

((the next day, a strange building in an unknown location))

The Black armored van carrying Jax pulled into a small garage when the door shut behind the Van the elevator platform it sat on began to descend into the base below. Jax had his

eyes closed softly tapping his foot on the floor then muttering something under his breath when the elevator stopped, the guards sitting across from him looked at him questionably

for a moment then he opened his eyes and smirked at them some. Jax was Taken from the van and moved through various check points were they gave him his clothing, id number,

and lastly locked a strange metal bracelet on his left wirst. afterwards he was taken to a special cell block where some of the worst super criminals were kept, each of the cells was

uniquely designed for the Villian within. Jax couldn't help but smirk widely as they passed a cell containing Athiera, it would appear that after he battle with the enraged Jax she had

been caught and imprisoned. Jax was lead through that cell block and ino the next where there were less dangorus criminals, those who had minor powers that could be surpressed

or those who's powers were derived from objects. The guards left Jax at his cell, no more then three minutes later a group gathered at the door looking at him with cold eyes

burning with rage, a voice broke through the crowd, "hes one of those Titan Brats! I say we kill him..."Jax calmly turned facing the door, his eyes shimmered with energy as he

spoke, "you have no idea who or what your screwing with so if you wish to walk away from this or for that matter ever walk again, I suggest you leave now..." there were a few

chuckles and a few of them pulled small knife like objects from their sleeves. Jax shook his head and put his left hand on his waste and held his right infront of it as if he were about

to draw a sword. a chuckle came from the crowd followed by a voice, "he tough guy you don't have your weapon or hadn't you noticed..." but with a flash of energy suddenl Jax's

sword and sheah appeared and Jax drew his sword out before him saying, "you were saying?" several of the men looked at each other backing up, clearly he had the advantage,

they were in a tight space so they couldn't surround him and could only attack him one at a time, also his sword had a great advantage of range, but still given its size and design it

was just as fast as their knives. for the time being he was safe and once they left he sheathed his sword and went back to setting up his cell. after setting up his cell Jax layed down

on his bed and relax, but as he layed he had his sword in his left hand.

((several hours later back at the Titan's tower))

Robin slammed his fist down on his desk as he yelled at the computer screen before him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO?" Batman looked at

robin clamly and replied, "we received the files minutes after they detained Jax, while their methods were not very ethical their reassons for taking Jax were legally binding, Jax came

from another planet and technically never legally entered the country. I don't know why they wanted Jax, but you should be greatful they only took Jax, under the same cause they

could have Taken Starfire and Raven as well, we're doing all that we can, but for the time being we're walkng on glass here, if we are not careful this could hurt alot of people very

badly. I know your upset, but you have to understand Robin this is not something that power alone can solve. don't worry, from what I've heard Jax will be fully able to take care of

himself, now onto the reasson I called, The people who took Jax have agreed to give Starfire and Raven, one month to prepare for a citizenship test or they will be force to be put

in centers like Jax or they'll have to leave the planet, we've dispatched Green lantern and several others to cover Jump city for the time being, you need to help the girls prepare, I've

sent you all the require matrial for test, good luck..." and with that Batman ended the comlink. Robin pulled up the file Batman had sent him and put it onto a disk then went to the

living room and called for the others, when they arrived he had everyone sit on the couch while he decided where to start...

((Mean while back at the prison Jax was at))

Jax's eyes were closed and his body was still almost as if it were life less until suddenly his sword shot up and rested just barely against the neck of the pale skinned girl who'd

entered his cell. Jax spoke without opening his eyes, "I thought you all got away in the confusion after the battle..." Jinx smirked some replying, "and I thought you were one of the

good guys..." Jax's eyes opened and looked at her coldly, "apearances can be misleading, now, you want to give me a good reasson I shouldn't slit your throat and see what color

comes out?" Jinx smirked and lit up her hand with a Hex. Jax grinned almost evilly and tilted his blade so it reflected light onto the wall revealing the hidden runes in the blade. Jax

spoke again, "if your goning to mess with a pro you sure as hell better act like one..." he withdrew his blade and turned on his side so his back faced her,"get out of my cell before I

change my mind..." Jinx stood there for a moment then left stomping off as she did. not long after his encounter Jax was again disturbed this time by several gaurd one of which said,

"you have a vistor, come on, on your feet hands behind your back..." Jax stood up and put his hands behind his back, the guard handcuffed Jax and lead him out of the cell block

and to a small room where a woman in a grey suit sat a a metal table. the women motion to the guard saying, "the restraints wont be needed..." the guard nodded and removed the

handcuffs then left the room. once agian the woman spoke, "please sit..." Jax went over to the table and sat down saying, "what do you want." the woman smile politely but he eyes

were sharp as razors and cold as ice as she spoke in a warm tone, "we want to know your weakness, Athiera gave us a good bit of information about you and your counter part but

what she was unable to tell us was your weakness, she said she once hurt you with magic but since then you seemed to even be defensive against that, so what is your weakness..."

he looked at the woman blankly then spoke, "if I tell you, you never bother me again, and you leave my friends alone as well..." the woman raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Jax

cleared his throat, "my weakness...is love, I can only be killed by the one I love, thats why Athiera hurt me the first time but couldn't after that, it wasn't the method of attack it was

the attacker. truthfully anything can kill me but it has to be used on me by the one I love..." the woman watched Jax for a moment then laughed some and pressed a button on the

table and a guard came in. the woman looked at the guard and said, "get the release papers..."

((Back at the Titans tower))

Raven Read slowly through a U.S. history book, she was not too worried about the test, she knew that given enough time she could memorize everything she needed to. after

reading a few chapters Raven set the book down and sighed wondering where Jax was and if he was alright. Raven spoke aloud to herself, "come on, you've got to focus, he can

take care of himself..." just then the Alarm went off, it indicated that someone was approaching the tower. the Titans all rushed outside seeing the helocopter landing infront of the

tower. The side door of the helicopter swung open revealing Jax who smiled at the Titans as he hopped out of the chopper and closed the door behind him. the chopper almost

instantly took off afterwards. Jax walked toward the titans saying, "did ya miss me?" no one moved at first then robin spoke, "did they let you out? or did you..." Jax chuckled

loudly, "they let me out, they just had a few questions for me..." Jax's face turned stern, "why do I get the feeling I'm missing something..." he looked at Robin directly who spoke

after a moment, "they threatened to take Rea and Star away if they don't pass a citizenship test..." Jax's eyes flashed blue for a moment, but then he sighed and closed his eyes for a

moment, "alright then, enough idle chatter these girls need to study" Jax walked foreward toward them saying, "so whats the plan? who's teaching who what?" robin looked behind

him for a moment at Raven and Starfire saying, "well Raven opted to study alone, but I've been helping Star." Jax nodded some, his eyes moved to Raven for a moment then back

to Robin, "I guess I'll help Raven then, that is if she wants help..." Robin and Jax both looked at Raven who gave a slight shrug, "I suppose a little help wouldn't hurt..." Everyone

started back inside aside from Jax who turned looking out into the distance as if watching something until Raven put her hand on his shoulder saying, "something wrong?" Jax turned

and smiled at her shaking his head, "no everything is fine, lets go study shall we." they walked back into the Tower. Jax went with Raven back to her room where she had the history

books strode across her bed, but as soon as the door slid shut Raven and Jax wrapped their arms around each other and kissed then they pulled back and Raven slapped Jax

across the face saying, "don't you ever do something stupid like that again! you had me worried sick!" Jax chuckled some and Raven yelled, "this is not funny!" Jax smiled taking her

hands in his and looking her in the eyes, "I missed you too and I'm sorry I made you worry, but at the time I didn't see much option...besides I'm fine arnt I? if you want to yell at me

later thats fine, but for now you need to study." Raven rolled her eyes some, "how do you plan on helping me study anyways? your just as ignorant about this world as I am." Jax

smirked some, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Raven raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" Jax laughed somewhat saying, "well for example I know that before I came into

the picture you had a huge crush on Robin..." Raven blushed her eyes darting away, "I did not!...H..How would you know anyways?" Jax chuckled abit and kissed her forehead,

"thats not important now, what is important is that we study." he took her hand and lead her toward her bed lifting the books up off it with his energy then positioned Raven in the

center of her bed the book circling her one of which floated out before her as Jax spoke, "now we'll begin with Presidents, the first President was George Washington, he was also

the only President who was not born in America..." and so they carried on into the late hours of the night finally Jax set the books down beside Raven's bed and smiled saying, "I

think that is enough for today, we'll review tomorrow, you need to get some sleep..." Raven Yawned some looking at her clock then at Jax as he turned heading toward the door.

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Jax paused almost in mid step and spoke first, "as much as I would love to, I don't think that is a good idea, you need to rest and I

don't want to keep you up." Raven replied, "no, please stay, just until I fall asleep then you can leave if you want..." Jax sighed some and turned facing her with a light smile saying,

"ok, I'll stay..." he walked back to her bed and sat down on the edge of the bed turning halfway to face her, Raven smiled at him then got up saying, "you wait there I've just got to

change real quick..." she got some cloths out of her dresser then hurried into her private bathroom and closed the door. Jax scratched the back of his head some then reached down

untieing his boots and taking them off muttering to himself, "I just know this is a bad idea..." Darius chuckled in the back of Jax's mind saying, "whats the matter afraid of a girl...then

again judging from your past its understandable..." Jax rolled his eyes and replied in his mind, "shut up or I'll put you back in that dark little prison of nothingness..." Darius fell silent.

Jax heard the bathroom door open and looked up to find Raven Wearing a black tank-top and black silk pajama pants. Jax's jaw dropped as did Darius's within his mind, Darius

quickly spoke, "dude if you let me take control for like 15 minutes I swear I'll never bother you again..." Jax shot Darius a look inside his mind shutting him up once again as he

mean while stared at Raven for a few more moments before she blushed and said, "what? is something wrong?" Jax shook his head and chuckled some saying, "um, no sorry, you

just...heh you look nice..." Raven blushed more and slowly walked toward the bed slowly talking as she did, "so you like this huh?" she giggled some and sat down beside him, "then

you'd really like what I normally sleep in..." Jax raised an eyebrow then Raven added, "but thats my little secret.." she giggled again and layed back on her bed then pulled the sheets

over herself saying, "you know your even cuter when your flustered...when all the Serious toughguy act fails and you start to show the real you..." Jax chuckled some saying, "well

atleast I got something going in my favor..." he smiled and layed on his side next to her. after awhile Raven looked into Jax's eyes saying," you know, I don't bite, you don't have to

just lay there, the whole idea behind tell you to stay in here wasn't just so we could stare at each other..." Jax sighed some, "I know, I know, its just..." Raven reached up putting her

hand on his cheek saying, "Jax nothing is going to happen, I wont hurt you and you wont hurt me, so just relax..." Jax sighed again and smiled some leaning forward and kissing her

lightly, then getting beneath the covers with her and putting his arms around her gentley holding her close until they both finally fell asleep...

Chapter9:The End of new beginings

Jax, Raven, and Starfire all looked at each other uneasily, they had all studied long and hard but this was the real deal, no secound chances. A man entered the room and set several

sharpened pencils before each of them then took a three test booklets out and set them before each of them saying simplely, "you may begin" and with that he sat down in a chair

and watched them as they all began reading the questions and filling in the answers after an hour Jax closed his test book and pushed it out before him, the man raised an eyebrow

and stood up walking over to Jax saying, "giving up?" Jax smirked and shook his head, "I'm done..." the mans eyes narrowed some but he took the test and returned to his seat

watching starfire and Raven. After another few minutes Raven stared at the test, she was stuck on a question that she knew she knew the answer to but for some reasson was

drawing a blank. she closed her eyes and tried to think then opened them again to find one of the answers had been bubbled in, at first she was confused then she noticed it, a small

piece of lead floating just behind her pencil, she moved her pencil to the next question then after reading it and the multiple choice answers the small point moved to one of the

answers and made a small dot, she followed up by filling in the bubble completely. she heard starfire yelp and looked over at her as did the man watching them. the man looked at

starfire closely and asked,"so thing wrong?" starfire quickly shook her head and held up her finger, "I simply pricked my finger...I am fine thank you" the man shook his head and

raven looked away knowing Jax must also be helping star and caught her by surprise in doing so. Finally after another 45 minutes all three were finished and the man collected the

test and left the room followed by Jax, Starfire, and Raven. they were met outside by the other titans as the man set about grading the test somewhere else. Robin was the first to

speak, "how'd it go? was it hard?" Starfire and Raven both exchanged glances with Jax and each other then said almost in unison, "it was a piece of cake" Raven tugged Jax sleeve

pulling him over away from everyone else then talking in a low tone, "you know that wasn't the most moral thing to do...but thank you." Jax smiled and nodded, "I was just leveling

the playing field..." Raven looked at him confusingly, "what do you mean?" Jax looked at her surprisingly, "you mean you didn't notice they were screwing with your empathy? the

whole room was filled with weird energy patterns." Raven's eyes narrowed some, "so they were setting us up to fail?" Jax nodded some, "I'm not sure if it effected Starfire any, but it

would have certainly messed with yours and my head, the only reasson they didn't effect me was I put up a field to counter act them..." Raven was about to say something when

sudden the door opened and in walked superman, Batman, Wonder women, The Flash and Green Lantern. The Titans looked at them fearfully for a moment until all of them

smiled, excluding batman who only looked at Robin and gave a slight nod. Super man spoke in a warm tone as always, "good news, all the of you passed the test, and due to some

sort of arrangement with someone they have agreed to press the matter no furthur" All the titans smiled and left with the them all everyone going out to eat, but as Jax was about to

leave super man put his hand on his shoulder saying, "can I have a word?" Jax nodded and walked off with super man who told the others they would join them shortly, then he and

Jax took flight. once they were high in the air superman stopped as did Jax. Superman was silent for a moment then spoke, "so how did you do it? how did you get them to leave

the league alone, did you threaten them? bribe them? what?" Jax stared at superman for a moment, "I told them what they wanted to know...my weakness, from what I gathered

Telepathicly they have files on you all, the league and the titans, in those files they have all your weaknesses, they have maps of the Titans towers, both east and west, they have

maps of all the watch towers and full tactical data aswell. in short their preparing to make war if needed, I'm not sure what their ultimate goal is, but I do know this, they have thier

fingers in alot of things and if they threw thier weight at you it would be a nightmare, but thats not there plan, cause while they could crush you it would only serve to destroy

themselfs as well, they want to be the heros, but in order to do that they need to first make you the bad guys..." Superman looked at Jax for a moment then sighed, "we've had a few

run ins with these people, I was hoping it was not the same people, but judging from what you've told me it is, and it worse then I thought..." Jax nodded some, "so whats the plan

superman? can't attack them, they haven't commented any crimes that you can prove, for the time being thier untouchable, but atleast you know to beef up your guard" superman

looked at Jax sternly,"I have another question for you...what do you plan to do here?" Jax looked at him confused, "what do you mean?" superman looked him dead in the eyes, "I

mean why are you here, on earth. and what are you going to do? so far you have fought crime, but how do I know your not going to decide to turn on us and the titans." Jax's eyes

narrowed some, "in other words you don't trust me...well mister big stuff I'm not going to defend myself against your mindless insults, but i will say this, I love Raven and I would

never betray her and that all I'm going to say, if you don't like my answer thats too bad..." Jax turned and began to fly downward, but superman flew around infront of him, "look I'm

sorry I didn't mean to offend you, but with everything thats been going on lately I've become abit paranoid and after you came back from that base after only one day..." Jax shook

his head, "I understand, but you need to think more, most likely they only took and released me so quickly to put that very thought in your head, and from the information they have

I have a short temper, so more then likely their plan was to play on your paranoia to start a fight between us, in the event that I lost you would have taken out the only person who

can stop athiera and thus they would unleash her to cause choas, then when you couldn't stop her, they would make it look like they did so they would be the heros and you all

would be disgraced...assuming Athiera didn't kill you, in the unlikely event that I won they would show me as the bad guy and then using my weakness, they would kill me and once

again come out as the heros..." superman arched an eyebrow, "how do you know all that?" Jax chuckled some, "because as you so bluntly pointed out a few minutes ago my mind

straddles good and evil, so I just thought what I would do in their shoes...oh and I lifted a few of these from the base." Jax held his hand up and a few disk appeared in his hand in a

shimmer of red light. Jax smirked some, "I took the liberty of teleporting a set of copies to the watch tower for you to review later...now lets go meet.." Jax was cut off by an

explosion below,"heh...shall we..." Jax and superman flew down toward the ground only to find the others were already there. Superman landed infront of Batman and saying, "what

happen? how'd you all get here so fast?" batman spoke in a collected tone, "that was the place we were going to eat, we were about to go in when she" he pointed to Raven and

continued, "sensed something wrong so we told everyone to evacuate and shortly afterwards the place blew..." Jax looked around slowly then suddenly his eyes fixed on a white

van, but as soon as he did it took off. Jax growled and transformed almost instantly taking flight after the Van. the other looked on in confusion, aside from superman who flew after

Jax. when superman caught up with Jax he asking, "whats wrong? why are you chasing them?" Jax kept his ruby like eyes trained on the Van as he spoke, "their going to unleash

Athiera, but something isn't right, they did something to her, made her stronger." Superman looked at him and spoke again, "but you beat her once can't you do it again?" Jax shook

his head some, "it took every single bit of energy in my body to do it the first time, I was lucky it didn't kill me and now she is stronger. we have two options right now, stop them

from unleashing her, or...well lets just say I'd rather not have to go with the other option.." Jax flew faster but suddenly a missle hit him in the chest sending him falling to the ground.

shortly afterward Raven landed by his side saying, "are you ok?" Jax growled and lifted himself, "I'm fine, can't let them get away..." he stood and spread his wings and took off after

the van again. after a few more minutes of chase the van suddenly pulled to a stop, Jax almost instantlylanded infront of the van ramming his fist down through the motor as he did.

the two men within the van acted scared as the justice league appeared then suddenly they grinned and the holograms disappeared. Jax's looked around briefly then his eyes grew

wide, "a trap..." suddenly a huge dome of energy enclosed the area and Athiera rose from the running crowds laughing manically. she wore a strange sort of armor over her body, it

covered all but her face. Jax didn't wait a moment he instantly charged at her but before his fist even touched her he was thrown back by some sort of force field that sent him flying

into the side of building. superman and wonder women were the next to try, wonder women also attempted to get close but as thrown away like Jax. superman tried to use his heat

vision but it was reflected back at him with an extra punch. Batman and robin both launched attacks in unison throwing various tools at her, however all wether either sent back at

them or destroyed. the remaining super heros all attacked at once but this only served to send them all flying away in a bloody torrent. it was about this time that Jax rose from the

rubble of his crash, just in time to see raven flying through the air. despite the pain and damage he was suffering he quickly leapt into the air catching her before she hit anything, he

landed and set her down gentlely. he sighed and looked back at athiera watching everyone pointlessly attacking. He looked down at Raven and leaned down gentlely kissing her

cheek whisper, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now...I don't know if I'll make it through this, but if I don't, know that I love you and my spirit will be with you always..." and with that he

stood up and walked away getting to a fairly clear area and closing his eyes,"ok...one more shot...just give me one more...then we can rest..." his body began glowing bright red, his

wings streched out and began growing, his muscle expanded, his hair grew down to his waist and turned red, slowly his skin changed to black scales, his wings turned a golden

color then nonagram on his back shattered in a small burst of energy, his index and middle finger formed into a single claw as did his pinky and ring finger, his cloths ripped from his

body, his feet burst from his shoes to reveal his talon like toes, his eyes suddenly opened to reveal they were yellow gems. He let out a loud roar that seemed to shake the very earth

drawing everyones eyes. Athiera look scared for a moment then smirked saying, "Darius.." suddenly he appeared before her his claw around her throat, "we are not Darius...nor are

we jax..." his voice seemed to carry two differnt voices, one was Jax's the other a deep demonic voice, "we are Jarix, and we will kill you...no more prison...no more delays, we

shall banish you from this world for good..." he threw her down to the ground and his claws began making quick work of her armor, tearing it to pieces like paper. no one else dare

move, unsure of what exactly was going on. Jarix suddenly lifted Athiera into the air and drew back his fist which instantly began glowing with crimson red energy, then sky blue

energy and lastly bright green, "by the power of three, spirit, mind and body, I cast you into the dark abyss" he threw his hand forward in a shimmer of red, blue and green. suddenly

a massive explosion of energy sent everyone flying, except for raven who though was passed out a sheild of purple energy protected. when the dust and smoke settled there was a

massive crater were Jarix had been, but there was no trace of Athiera, Jarix, Jax or Darius. all that remained was a purple stone with a strange symbol engraved in it.

((a few months later))

The titans were now carrying on as normal, but if anyone looked close enough they could tell that something was missing in them. they wore smiles...well most of them, they acted

normal but inside, they still missed their friend, even if they had only known him briefly, he had indeed left a mark on all their lives. Raven kept the purple stone left behind by Jarix

beside her bed. but no one could ever know that...since no one ever went in her room...

The end...Perhaps...


	9. Chapter1:The fun BeginB

**The New Guy**

**By: Jax Darius Striker**

**(Just some stuff I need to get out of the way)**

**Teen Titans is not mine it belongs to marvel yeah…Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans; this story is intended for pure entertainment and not for profit, yada yada yada, legal mumbo jumbo….**

**The new guy: **

**Chapter 1: the fun begins**

**"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled as the Teen Titans once again battle Johnny Rancid. Rancid threw a table knocking Beast Boy into Cyborg and knocked them both down Raven began to say her classic spell but didn't even get done saying Azarath when Rancid grabbed her leg and flung her into a wall. Robin and Starfire attacked next this time successfully, hitting him square in the chest with some star bolts and a swift kick to the gut. Rancid stumbled back after the attack and in doing so he flipped a table with a pizza on it to the ground. The young man sitting at the table stood up and looked down at the pizza, " I was going to eat that…you should say sorry…." he kneeled down picking up the pizza pan, rancid looked at the man briefly then punched him in the face. The man turned his head to the side but otherwise didn't move. He turned his head back his eyes narrowing, "that wasn't very nice, you should…" rancid cut him off by throwing another punch but this time the man held the pizza pan up so rancid punched it instead. He shook his head and dropped the pan then sighed, "If you try that again I'll have to hurt you…." Rancid threw another punch, the man turned to the side and leaned back dodging the hit then wrapped his arms around Rancid's and turned putting his back into Rancid's chest and bending forward throwing Rancid over his shoulder and into a brick wall knocking Rancid out and cracking the wall. He winced, "opps…too much power…heh…" the man shrugged and looked back at his ruined pizza sighing, "man I was hungry too…oh well, no sense crying of spilt milk…or pizza in this case" He chuckled some and turned to find Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy staring at him. He blinked and looked at them for a moment "what? He attacked me first, self defense…." Robin walked toward him and held out his hand saying, "actually good work, I'm Robin…" he blinked and reached out shaking his hand, "man your parents named you after a bird…tough break…." Beast boy broke out laughing as robin calming spoke again, "no that's not my real name is my alias as a crime fighter…" he raised an eyebrow and nodded some, "oh I see…so um…. Who are you guy exactly?" they all exchanged glances then robin spoke, "We're the Teen Titans" he pointed at Starfire saying, "this is Starfire, we all just call her star for short" he pointed to Cyborg, "That is Cyborg we call him cy sometimes for short" he then pointed to beast boy, "that's Beast boy, we mostly call him BB" lastly he pointed to Raven who was already in the T-car waiting to leave, "and last but not least that's Raven…. Just call her Raven…." he nodded slowly, "mhm, ok…. Well I'll just be going now…." he began to turn away when robin grabbed his shoulder, "Hey hold on a sec, I was wondering if you'd perhaps like join us, you certainly have the skills…" he shook his head some, " nah, I'm not that good really just a few moves here and there…. Besides I don't have any powers…." Robin chuckled some, "neither do I, come on, just give it a shot?" Starfire floated over and grabbed his hands shaking them saying, "oh please you must! We like new friends, with the sharing of the secrets, and the feast of rejoicing!" he blinks some and looked around at everyone and sighed, "ok I'll give it a shot, but don't expect much…" Robin smiled, as did everyone else, excluding raven of course. Robin nodded some and took star fires hand, " me and star will fly back the rest of you can just ride back in the T-car…" cy and bb nodded and head toward the car, after a moment the man followed. Bb turned around walking, " so what is your name anyways?" he chuckled some, " oh yeah forgot to tell you guys…. My name is Jax Darius Striker, Just call me Jax…." bb nodded and got into the car behind the drivers seat meanwhile Jax got in the other side. Raven looked at him briefly then looked forward again without a word. **

**They drove back to the tower and got out of the car, Raven of course went straight to her room while bb and cy began playing games. Jax watched them for a few minutes then robin came out and went over to him, "hey, follow me, I'll show you to your room…I'm sorry I forgot to get your name…." Jax chuckled some, "Jax, my name is Jax…" robin nodded some, " ok Jax, follow me…we'll only give you a spare room for now, once you pass the field exam you can get an official room…" Jax nodded and followed him as he lead him to one of the small spare rooms, it was bare aside from an alarm clock a bed and a monitor on the wall beside the door. Jax went in and robin left, Jax laid back on his bed for a moment then sat up taking off his black jacket and smoothing out his gray t-shirt and black baggy cargo pants then laying back again his dirty blond hair shifted somewhat as his dark green eyes moved about the room, the bed was a little small for him seeing as how he was 6 feet tall but it didn't bother him at all. He closed his eyes briefly but was awaken shortly afterwards by a soft but firm knock on the door. He sighed softly and sat up saying, "who is it?" there was a pause then in a flat monotone voice came in reply, "its Raven…Robin wants me to go over the field test with you and give you a tour of the tower…." he could hear a hint of annoyance in her voice. He sighed some and stood up grabbing his coat and putting it on then opening the door, "ok…. Lead the way Rea…" she stood there for a moment then turned and started walking, "don't call me Rea, BB and Cy call me Rea cause their my friend you are not my friend…" he shook his head some and followed after her as she showed him all the main rooms such as the living room, the gym as well as where everyone's rooms were. Finally after the tour was done she led him outside to the training grounds. Jax looked around briefly then walked over to the white starting line as Raven went to the control panel and said, "I'm going to put you through a basic training run, just get as far as you can…." Jax nodded and waited until the light turned green then began running toward the finish line, the first obstacle were flying disc, at first Jax tried dodging them but they just came back each time no matter how much her evaded them. He smirked and crouched waiting then as a disc sped toward him he leapt into the air and landed atop the disc, he saw the other three discs approaching from several sides at the last second he jumped off the disc to the ground rolling as he hit the ground just as the disc hit each other and blew up. He didn't have time to rest however as the laser cannons raised and began firing, he ran forward jumping from side to side dodging the beams then finally jumped kicking one of the cannons to the side causing it to shoot two others then he leapt into the air and spun around kicking the last cannon and literally kicked it so hard the head of the cannon ripped from its place. He didn't stop for a moment as the last obstacle rose up, massive walls rose up on all sides and began closing in on him, but once again he didn't stop for a second he began jumping between the wall until he reached the top then jumped and landed on the finish line. He turned to find Raven looking at him with an arched eyebrow but before she could say anything Robin spoke up from where he had walked up behind her, "that was impressive, where did you learn stuff like that?" Jax chuckled a bit and replied, "a little a little there, ya know, you learn to survive however you can…" Robin nodded some and went over to him offering him a handshake saying, "well pending a field performance and a back ground check you're a titan as far as I'm concerned, welcome to the team…" Jax nodded some and shook his hand, "um thanks…." he looked over to find Raven was gone but his thought were interrupted by robin, "come on I'll show you to your room" Jax nodded and followed him back into the tower then to his new room which was empty aside from a bed, a desk and dresser, he saw his backpack on the bed and assumed someone had moved it for him. He turned to Robin and shook his hand after which Robin left. Jax went into his new room and went to his backpack taking out his lap top and setting it on the desk plugging it up then hooking up his internet afterwards her went to his bag and took out some books setting them beside his computer then taking out some other various herbs, candles, shells, gems and an large glass jar of sea salt he hid those in the bottle drawer of his dresser after unpacking his few cloths. Afterwards her went to his bed and laid down sighing, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.**


End file.
